In order to enhance communications between users, a program producer may configure an interactive program in the middle of a program, to guide the users to participate in interaction. By taking that the producer is a TV station as an example, the TV station may insert an interactive program in the middle of a program, the interactive program prompts the users to send short messages to a specified number or leave a message at a specified website in manners such as presenter broadcast and text broadcast.
In the interaction manners, the users can send short messages or leave a message at a specified website only by performing operations of editing text, the operations are too tedious, and interaction efficiency is very low.